Best Workout Ever
by ceh92
Summary: Bella has her klutzyest moment ever. At least an angel was there to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Workout Ever**

**BPOV**

_*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *_

I rolled over, turned off my alarm and got up to get ready for work. I was halfway through washing my face before I realized that it was Saturday.

I smiled at my soapy face in the mirror. There would be no annoying teenagers to resist learning today, no one would mispronounce long words in _Hamlet_, and no one would give a lame excuse for not having their homework.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but by the beginning of May, I'm begging for summer to come. By May, the students are ready to get out of school and most of them just don't care anymore. Even my favorite, straight A students just cannot focus as much and everyone seems on edge.

So, needless to say, I enjoyed weekends.

I made a large cup of coffee and sat on the couch, reveling in the quietness of the morning. I curled up in my Snuggie (a gift from my brother, Emmett, he thinks it's so funny but it's really quite comfortable) and picked up _Jane Eyre_, one of my favorite books.

When I looked up, it was 8:30 and my eyes were tired so I decided on going to the gym.

I had recently joined a new gym because Emmett started working there and put me on his discount and I actually liked it better than my old one.

The parking lot wasn't too crowded so I parked my beat up truck up front, next to a silver Volvo, being extremely careful not to hit with my door. I walked in the door wearing navy Nike running shorts and a matching sleeveless top with my bag over my shoulder. Emmett was sitting at the front desk, helping a woman get signed up for personal training and I waved to him.

He saw me and said, very loudly, "BELLA BEAR!!! MY FAVORITE SISTER!!!"

Everyone looked at him, then to me.

"Emmett" I hissed

He smiled and whispered, "Sorry Bells, but you know what happens when I don't let everyone know you're my sis"

He was right, the last time he didn't make it known, I got hit on by three gross guys and one teenager and he had to come over and intimidate them. He is very intimidating, being a six foot- four body builder/trainer.

I waved goodbye and put my bag in the locker room. I walked out with my iPod in and water bottle ready. I walked straight past the treadmills; those were deathtraps for my klutzy self. I needed something easier to stay on so I got on one of those elliptical machines where you move your arms and legs that had pedals that my feet would stay in.

I started pretty fast and after about ten minutes, I was working up a good sweat and was getting really into my music. I noticed someone get on the weight bench right behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I got the weird feeling that they were looking at me.

I shrugged it off, but I really needed water, so I let go of the bars to grab my water bottle, trying to pause the machine. Big mistake, I lost my balance and, with arms flailing helplessly, I started falling backwards. But before I could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught me under my arms. I looked down and saw a pair of large hands with work-out gloves setting me up right.

I turned around to thank my savior, but all I saw were a pair of amazing green eyes that left me stunned. I quickly recovered, and mumbled a thanks to the gorgeous man in front of me.

He had messy brown hair that looked extremely sexy, and a strong jaw. He was about 6'2" and was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off not only his slight farmers tan, but his nicely toned arms. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett, but he looked hot.

He smiled a dazzling grin and said,

"You're very welcome. You have to be careful on those, they're dangerous"

"Yeah, I figured that out." I said, sarcastically.

He held out his gloved hand, "I'm Edward"

I took his hand and introduced myself too.

"So, are you new to this gym?"

"How'd you know?"

He chuckled, "Well, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you falling off stuff here before"

Good thing my face was already red from working out so he couldn't see me blush, "That's not fair; I don't always fall off stuff"

Then I heard a voice behind me: "Bella, it's not polite to lie" Emmett laughed and held out his hand to Edward.

"Hey man, how's it goin?" he asked, like greeting an old friend

"I'm good, really busy at the hospital lately though."

I must have looked as confused as I felt because Edward said, "Emmett and I play basketball sometimes. You're his sister, right?"

I nodded.

"Well it's good to meet you"

Then Emmett clapped a huge hand on each of our shoulders and said,

"Well guys, I'd love to sit here and chat but there's a lady over there that needs my help. Be careful Bells." He gave me a cautionary gaze, then he turned to Edward, "Good seeing you Eddie."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett as he walked away.

"He knows I hate when people call me Eddie."

I laughed, somewhat awkwardly, "Well Emmett's never been one to think of people's feelings when it comes to joking"

It was hard to focus on what he was saying and what to say back. I was thinking about how awkward the situation was. Here I was, talking to this Adonis, sweaty and gross and in the middle of a gym. Not the best conditions to flirt.

Yet, he asked me, "What are you doing after your workout?"

I blinked, my jaw dropping just a hair, "Oh, um, nothing really."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to maybe get brunch together." He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more. It was mesmerizing.

"Um. Yeah, I'd like that"

He smiled widely, "Alright. Well, do you want to meet at the door in an hour?"

I tried to shrug like I didn't care, "Sure"

He took time for one last smile, then turned and walked towards a weight machine.

I turned back to the machine I was on, ready to kiss it for the good it had caused.

**A/N: So I got inspiration for this, surprisingly, while at the gym. And I totally almost fell off a machine and I thought: That's a Bella thing to do. Therefore: this story.**

**Thank you! Please review**

**I might do a sequel in EPOV.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edward's POV

**A/N: So I got really interested in this story, so I decided to continue it while I can. I hope you like it.**

Finally, it was Saturday and after a long week at the hospital, I finally had the day off. And the best part was: I wasn't on call.

I had plans for dinner with my sister Alice and her fiancée Jasper but I had the whole day free until then. I decided to head to the gym, since I hadn't gone in a while and my muscles were starting to feel weak.

I packed a bag with water, extra clothes, and a basketball: I was hoping someone would be there for me to play a pickup game with.

When I got to the gym, after leaving my bag in a locker, I went straight for the weights, setting my iPod to classical music. Debussy is hardly music to pump me up, but it helps me focus and forget my week. I don't like to remember all the people I can't save or all their troubles in the ER.

I was benching a moderate amount, my arms beginning to get used to the strain, when I heard a loud noise at the entrance.

Someone's scream of: "BELLA BEAR!!! MY FAVORITE SISTER!!!" was muted slightly by my headphones.

I sat up to see my friend Emmett standing behind the desk with both arms raised in greeting. He was talking to an angel. She was perfection, with long hair pulled into a pony tail and cheeks flushed with a beautiful blush. She was about 5'4" with small, perfect curves and I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they'd be the most beautiful eyes in the world.

She hissed something to Emmett then walked into the locker room. My eyes couldn't leave her the entire time.

'_Shake it off Edward. Focus. You're just working out. You've seen beautiful girls before.'_ I told myself and lay down on the bench and kept lifting weights.

I thought I was focused on lifting, or I thought I was, until she walked past me. She got on one of the elliptical machines and started running. She looked amazing; I had to stop watching her.

I moved to one of the arm machines right behind her but facing away. I had to be near her, but I didn't want to be a pig. I managed not to stare for about ten minutes, but I had to glance her way.

She had taken both hands off the handle bars and was reaching for her water when she started falling backwards. Her arms were swinging around in what seemed like slow motion.

I jumped up and caught her under her arms, just in time. I helped her up and she turned around.

I was speechless all over again. Her big chocolate brown eyes completely stunned me. I couldn't think of anything past those long lashes. If I thought she was beautiful from afar, it was nothing compared to up close.

I hardly registered her quiet 'thanks'

I recovered and said, smiling:

"You're very welcome. You have to be careful on those, they're dangerous"

She rolled those beautiful eyes at me.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

I held out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Edward"

"Bella"

Of course I already figured that out, thanks to Emmett. I tried to make small talk:

"So, are you new to this gym?"

"How'd you know?" she asked me, tilting her head to the side just a little.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you falling off stuff here before" _and I would definitely remember you._

She looked embarrassed.

"That's not fair; I don't always fall off stuff"

Just then, Emmett walked up behind her, smiling as usual. He laughed at what she said.

"Bella, it's not polite to lie"

We shook hands and he said, "Hey man, how's it goin?"

I shrugged,

"I'm good, really busy at the hospital lately though."

Bella looked really confused so I explained: "Emmett and I play basketball sometimes. You're his sister, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Well it's good to meet you" I told her.

I didn't stop staring at her when Emmett clapped my shoulder and excused himself, calling me Eddie in the process. I rolled my eyes at him and told Bella:

"He knows I hate when people call me Eddie."

She laughed an enchanting laugh and explained, "Well Emmett's never been one to think of people's feelings when it comes to joking"

She looked so amazing. I wanted to ask her out so bad. I had to do it then though. Who knew if I'd get another chance?

_Get some balls Edward. _I told myself and said, nervously.

"What are you doing after your workout?"

She looked surprised, maybe she was wondering why I'd dare to ask her out. She was obviously out of my league. I was starting to wonder that myself.

"Oh, um, nothing really."

I was so nervous; I ran my hand through my somewhat sweaty hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to maybe get brunch together."

_Please, please, please say yes…._

"Um. Yeah, I'd like that"

'Wait, what? Did she really just say yes?' I smiled, so relieved.

"Alright. Well, do you want to meet at the door in an hour?" That should be enough time to maybe get a real workout in, plus get over my original awkwardness.

She shrugged and said yes. I turned away and went to another machine.

How could she be so calm? Couldn't she feel my excitement and attraction? I thought it was so obvious. Well, I'd find out during the coming date.

I wonder if Emmett will be offended that I'm going out with his sister….

Crap.

**Well that's it for now. I'll update later, hopefully.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, Bella, or Edward. In fact, I hardly own anything.**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I managed to get a somewhat decent workout in the next 35 minutes, giving myself enough time to shower and slightly freak out in the locker room.

Thank God I thought to pack an extra set of clothes, I was making room for one of Emmett's surprises. I certainly wasn't ready for this kind of surprise, though.

It wasn't an outstanding outfit. Certainly not appropriate for a date, if this was even considered a date, Edward might have wanted to be nice to Emmett's little sister. Plus, brunch was hardly a date-type meal, it's what you do with your parents or girlfriends, not a boyfriend/ date.

_Relax Bella, you've got to stop freaking out! -_ I told myself. I got dressed quickly and just let my hair dry as it was, with soft curls and waves. I was wearing jeans and a University of Washington Alumni t-shirt: yeah, definitely a date outfit, my converse really made it special.

_What the heck were you thinking Bella? _– I asked myself, _I know, you couldn't deny that hot boy anything, even if you really wanted to. Ugh!_

I left the locker room after putting on some much needed deodorant and body spray.

Edward was standing at the front desk, talking to one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She was tall and blonde, with a perfect body: one that many women spend the majority of their lives striving to have. I was instantly jealous, the only reason I hadn't run away from the situation is that she didn't seem to be flirting: she was standing completely relaxed, as though talking to her brother.

When Edward saw me, he smiled and waved me over. The girl turned to see who he was waving at and I saw that her shirt sported the _Seattle Fit Club_ logo. She smiled shyly as I walked over.

"Bella" Edward said warmly, "This is Rosalie, she works here with Emmett"

She held out her hand over the counter,

"It's so nice to finally meet Emmett's famous sister."

I'm sure I blushed, "Great. Don't believe a word he says about me." I told her.

"It was all good, I assure you. He thinks very highly of you."

"Well," Edward said, "It was good to see you, Rosalie, but we should be going. I'll talk to you soon"

He started towards the door, holding it open, waiting for me to walk through. I hurried towards him, calling out a "nice to meet you" over my shoulder.

Once we were out on the sidewalk, I finally looked at what Edward was wearing. Only he could make an old pair of jeans and a Seahawks jersey look amazing. He caught me looking at his outfit and shrugged sheepishly,

"I wasn't expecting to go anywhere…" I laughed, motioning towards my own attire,

"Obviously, neither was I"

"You look spectacular," he told me, making me blush. "So, where would you like to go? Any preferences?"

"I'm up for anything" I told him. He looked around. There weren't many open businesses in the immediate area but down the street were a couple of places. He looked back at me.

"If you don't mind walking a little ways, we could go to this little café I know of." he told me.

"Sure" I wasn't lying, I was up for anything, provided he was there.

We stopped to put our bags in our cars, only to find out that we'd parked right next to each other. Of course, he'd drive the shiny Volvo.

We started walking down the street. He purposefully put himself closest to the street; he tried to be sneaky about it. He walked with his hands in his pockets, and seemed like he was looking only at me.

"Emmett has a huge thing for Rosalie" he told me. My jealousy of her immediately evaporated.

I smiled, "I can see why, Emmett always had a thing for confident, gorgeous girls"

He laughed, "Does superficial work into that equation too?"

I shrugged, "Well, it usually does, yeah. Is Rosalie that shallow?"

"Well… I've met more shallow people. But Rosalie is pretty vain." I considered this, then moved on to the other thing that was on my mind.

"So, what's the verdict? Does she like him back?" I wasn't normally this nosy about Emmett's private life. We were close, but we didn't talk about dates unless they were serious.

"Mhm. She's smitten, but Emmett hasn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet so she's trying to be subtle about it. But it's getting on the rest of the staff's nerves."

"Wow. Emmett must really like her, he never has trouble asking girls out."

"Really? Well. I guess that doesn't surprise me" Edward chuckled, then pointed up ahead. "That's the place"

It was a quaint little place, squished in between an insurance company and a photo hut. There were benches and tables outside and baby blue curtains in the windows, all under an intricate sign that read: _Café Esme. _I loved it.

"It's charming," I said softly. Edward cleared his throat nervously.

"Um. I probably should warn you. My, er, my family owns this café." I gulped. He looked worried.

"We don't have to go here Bella. We can go somewhere else." he said hurriedly.

"No." I smiled, "I'd love to eat here."

"Are you sure? I probably should have said something but I didn't realize that Esme would be here." He looked at a car parked on the street

"Esme is?"

"My mother" my stomach dropped.

"Oh"- Holy cheese. I'd hardly met the guy and I was about to meet his mother? This might be too much. If Emmett wasn't friends with him, I would have walked away right then. Or, at least, that's what I told myself.

I summoned up all the courage I had and walked towards the door, ready to open it, but Edward beat me to it. He opened the door for me and whispered, "You think I'd ever be able to live this down if my own mother saw a girl walk through a door without me holding it open? I don't think so Bella Swan." he said playfully.

The outside was only a preview for the elegance inside. The café had a warm, cottage-feeling to it. There were more tables, plus couches and armchairs, and a counter in the back. There were several people sitting in the café, reading or talking and sipping their cappuccinos. A woman was standing behind the counter, facing away from us, busily arranging cookies and cupcakes on a display platter.

"Just a moment" she told us as she put the last cookie on and turned around with a welcoming smile. When she recognized Edward she gasped and smiled even wider.

"Edward! Hello dear!" She came from behind the counter to give him a hug. She was timelessly lovely, she didn't look older than 45, yet I knew she had to be older. She had brown hair that didn't have a hint of gray yet and her face had a few laugh lines, but not enough to be of consequence.

She turned to me and smiled, "Hello, I'm Esme"

"Esme, this is Bella. Emmett's sister." Edward said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Welcome to the café. Now what can I get you two?" She walked behind the counter again. "Coffee? Tea? Cookies?" Esme looked at me expectantly.

"Um. Edward. What's your favorite?" I looked at him. He laughed lightly.

"Okay. Fine then. Esme, could we have two coffees and some of those amazing muffins? Do you like blueberry Bella?" When I nodded, Esme went back into the kitchen to get the food.

Edward smiled at me, obviously at home here, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Once Esme had brought out the coffee and muffins, and Edward had argued with her about paying for it, we went to sit at one of the outside tables.

It was a beautiful day, one of the few that it doesn't rain in Seattle, and we were going to make the best of it.

"Your mother is lovely," I told Edward once we were seated. He smiled.

"I'm so grateful to her and her husband, Carlisle. They adopted my sister and I when were young and are the best parents." I wanted to ask what happened to his real parents, but I decided to go with my other question. (That was too personal for a first date-if this even was one- but then again, I'd just met his mother…)

"You have a sister? What's she like?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Alice is… well she's exuberant, but kind and loving. Her husband, Jasper, is actually Rosalie's brother."

"Oh?" That explains how he knows Rosalie so well.

"Yes, well, the Hales lived next door to us when we were growing up. Alice and Jasper were high school sweethearts and married after college. It was one of those stereotypical, my best friend dates my sister kind of things." he shrugged. "What about your family?"

"There's not much to tell. My parents divorced when I was little. Renee, my mom, lives in Florida with her husband and my dad, Charlie, is police chief in this little town called Forks."

"That must've been hard, being split like that"

I shrugged, trying to make it seem unimportant. I was used to it now, but I didn't want him to know how hard it really was for me back then.

We sat there thinking, staring at each other. I watched the sun's rays hit his face and hair. I was shocked to see that, in spite of what I thought at the gym, his hair wasn't brown, it had a golden-red tint, closer to auburn than chocolate. I liked it even more.

Edward leaned forward in his chair. His emerald eyes boring into mine, leaving me dazed and speechless.

"So, Bella. What do you do?" he asked quietly. I shook my head a little, trying to wake my brain up from daydreaming.

"Oh, I teach high school English. What about yourself?"

"I'm a doctor" he said indifferently. Holy. That just made him so much hotter and made me seem so insignificant.

I snorted.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well now I feel unimportant. Here I am, forcing unwilling teenagers to read books they've never heard of and you're out there saving lives!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, teaching is extremely important. You're helping them grow into the doctors, lawyers, teachers, businessmen, and some hobos… that they will become." I had to laugh at the hobo comment; it was nice of him to lighten it up.

"So, am I right to assume you went to Washington?" he asked, motioning towards my shirt.

I nodded and asked, "What about you, Dr Cullen?"

"I went to Dartmouth" I rolled my eyes

"Of course, Ivy League"

"It helps a lot that my father is a doctor and I grew up around it, Bella"

"Oh, well. I guess that doesn't make me feel as bad"

We continued to talk about ourselves until I looked down at the clock on my phone; we'd been there for an hour.

Edward sighed, "You have to go don't you?"

I nodded, "Sorry, I have errands to run and I made plans with Emmett for dinner."

He raised his eyebrows and made a devious face.

"What?" I asked

"How opposed are you to sharing Emmett at dinner tonight?"

"I'm up for it. What's your idea?"

"I made plans with Alice and Jasper, but I can easily get Rose to come. So I say we all go together and push Rose and Emmett together."

I shrugged "Sounds good." I would get to see Edward again tonight.

"But we have to let Alice in. She loves this kind of stuff."

"Alright, so what restaurant?"

"Not sure yet. Alice normally decides because she loves to plan everything." he ran his hand though his auburn hair "Do you want me to call you after I talk to her?"

"Sure," I said, writing my number down on a napkin, I looked up and asked, slyly, "This isn't just a plot to get my number, is it Edward"

"Of course not" he said with wide eyes

"Okay. I would've given it to you anyway" I said blushing slightly. After waving goodbye to Esme, we walked back to our cars. He hugged me softly and said quietly into my ear:

"I'm so glad I met you Bella."

"Me too," I mumbled "Thanks for catching me" he pulled back and opened my truck door for me.

"Anytime. See you tonight" he smiled and watched as I drove away, anxious to see him again.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading guys. I've got a good idea of where I'm gonna go with this story now so I'm excited. Reviews are amazing!**

**Oh and if anyone's looking for a Beta, I'm now available: just FYI. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer created it all, I just embellish. **

Chapter 4

**Bpov**

Edward called me with the details when I was on my way home from the grocery store. He gave me the name of the restaurant and time. Alice had made reservations and they would 'accidentally' bump into us there.

I just had to get Emmett to go along, which proved to be easy.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" he answered brightly from his end of the phone.

"Hey Emmett. I was calling to see if you cared where we ate tonight cause there's this place I wanna try."

"Nope. I don't care. Where are we going?"

"It's this little Italian place about ten minutes from the gym."

"Okay, you want me to drive you? You know I'm bad with directions"

"Sounds good. Be here at 6:15"

"Alright Bells. Well I've got a lady that needs training, I'll see you later" and he hung up.

Thank god he wasn't paying very much attention and we were talking over the phone. I'm a terrible liar and Emmett of all people normally spots my lies quickly.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around, grading papers and tests until I had to get ready for dinner.

I wasn't totally sure what the restaurant would be like so I decided to go with a middle ground between dressy and casual. Nice jeans, dressy top, and a tiny heel that wasn't too dangerous. I just left my hair down; I never know what to do with it.

Emmett and I arrived at the restaurant at exactly 6:30, thanks to Emmett's crazy driving. I immediately spotted Edward and Rosalie standing next to a couple that I assumed were Alice and Jasper.

She was even shorter than me, with short, spiky, jet black hair and an outfit that probably belonged on a French runway rather than downtown Seattle. Jasper was dressed just as fashionably; he was tall and skinny with blonde hair. One could definitely see the resemblance between him and Rosalie.

Edward walked up to us, shook Emmett's hand and gave me a friendly hug saying:

"Emmett, Bella, what a surprise. It's good to see you." I didn't dare answer, my lies would give me away.

"Yes, what're you guys doing here?" Emmett asked, not sounding suspicious at all.

"We were going to have a family dinner" Edward motioned the rest of his party over, Alice skipped excitedly, tugging Jasper behind her. "Emmett, Bella . This is my sister Alice and her husband, Jasper."

Alice hugged me affectionately, "It's so great to meet you Bella"

"Pleased to meet you" Jasper said in a southern accent, shaking my hand with a smile.

"And you already know Rosalie" Edward said, motioning towards his sister-in-law. She gave both Emmett and I a hug.

"It's great to see you again Bella." She told me. Emmett looked at me with surprise.

"Bells, how do you know Rose?"

"Oh. We met today at the gym, thanks to Edward" I said brightly

Emmett didn't seem any less confused but Alice saved me from any further explanations,

"Why don't you two join us for dinner? I'd really like to get to know you both." She said kindly.

I looked at Emmett and shrugged, trying to seem surprised. He didn't notice my act, but nodded to Alice with a 'thank you'.

We were all seated at a round table, somehow managing to seat Emmett and Rose next to each other. I sat between Emmett and Edward, hoping that our little charade was over and I could act normally.

Edward leaned towards me and whispered in my ear

"Well that worked well. Good job" I nodded in response, looking at him with a sideways glance.

He was turned to say something to Jasper so I took my chance to drink in his perfection. I was so busy trying to act before that I didn't pay any attention to what he looked like. Thank goodness, because there is no way I could've focused with this Adonis on my mind.

Edward was wearing a striped button down under a blazer with jeans but he would've out-shined Brad Pitt in a tux. He looked amazing, with his hair slightly awry and his shirt un-tucked. I only drew my eyes away when Alice said,

"Bella, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" she looked at me excitedly

"Nothing I can think of. Why?" I asked, before I saw Edward shaking his head fervently with wide eyes. 'what?' I mouthed to him but I was too late, he put his head in his hands.

"I want to take you shopping" Alice said excitedly

"Oh, um. Thanks Alice but I'm not really a shopping person." She gasped dramatically

"Everyone's a shopping person! You just haven't gone with me yet" she said firmly "Rose, you're coming with us" Rosalie shrugged, agreeing, but Jasper simply smiled apologetically at me.

The waitress finally came with our drinks and took our orders, flirting a little too much with Edward and Emmett- who ignored her. I quickly ordered ravioli just to make her leave.

We talked for a few minutes until Alice said,

"Will you all excuse me, I need the ladies room" She gave Rosalie a meaningful glare

"Me too" Rosalie said quickly. They both stood up and all three of the guys stood up with them; Emmett perhaps a bit behind Jasper and Edward- he's not as big on etiquette.

"Bella, we wouldn't want to leave you at the table with the boys, would we?" she winked slyly so I got up to join her and Rosalie to the bathroom.

**Epov**

I watched Bella walk away from our table. She was trying not to be embarrassed about going with Alice and Rose. She hardly knew them, for Christ's sake.

The three of us left at the table sat back down. Jasper glanced at Emmett then back at me and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. I nodded and we both turned on Emmett.

"When are you going to man up and ask Rose out?!" Jasper almost yelled

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to act innocent

"Emmett, we're not stupid. We know you like her, even she knows. But she's not going to wait around forever" I told him earnestly

"She what?" he was confused, but I could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Okay Emmett. You're going to ask her to get a drink with you after dinner. And you better take this chance because I've never told a guy to ask out my sister before. Well" Jasper chuckled "I've never had to"

I laughed lightly, Rose's supermodel-like beauty kept a constant stream of guys wanting her attention.

Emmett sighed. "Okay, you guys are right. Drinks after dinner." His eyes widened "Oh wait, I can't do that."

I almost stood up and yelled at him, he could be so dumb. How did Bella live with this?

"Why the hell not?" Jasper asked him quietly.

We'd better get this settled soon, Alice could only keep them in there so long.

"I drove Bella here" Emmett said. Jasper smiled.

"I'm sure Edward would _love_ to drive Bella home. Wouldn't you?" He looked deviously at me. Living with Alice was getting to him.

Emmett looked at me hopefully "You would?" I nodded "Thanks Edward"

We all relaxed, happier and relieved. Emmett turned to me again.

"So, what _is _going on between you and my sister?" he asked me. Jasper snorted, coke almost came out of his nose.

"Oh. Er, we went to breakfast after the gym today" I told him awkwardly. I was somewhat afraid of how he would react, I mean, I asked out his sister without permission.

He looked surprised for a bit, I saw a flash of something in his eyes. Anger maybe? But he shook it off and said,

"Well, I guess that's cool. I think she likes you. But" his eyes darkened "If you hurt her, I don't care how good of a basketball player you are, I'll break your legs."

The scary thing is: I completely believed him. I nodded and said,

"Won't happen. I like her a lot" he nodded in resignation just as the girls returned.

We all talked until the food came and continued once we had finished. Most of the time, Alice talked across the table with Bella, trying to get to know her. And Rose and Emmett talked so that left Jasper and I talking about work and other things.

Right when we got up to leave, Emmett turned to Bella and said,

"Rose and I are going for drinks. Do you mind if Edward drives you home?" I'm surprised at how serious he acted with her. Maybe it was serious to Emmett, protecting his sister, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

She nodded shyly, glancing at me. "That's fine."

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure Bells?"

She nodded again, this time more definite, "Yeah, have fun you two" she directed this towards Rosalie.

We all said our goodbyes, Alice and Bella exchanged numbers quickly and set a time for shopping.

I walked Bella to my car and opened her door for her. She blushed, looking down timidly. It was so adorable.

As I started the car she said,

"So, I'm really glad Emmett finally got some balls" I was so surprised, I looked at her, my jaw dropping.

"What?" she asked me "I am!"

"I just didn't think you'd use such a vulgar expression "she rolled her eyes

"Edward, I teach high school; it has to rub off on me somehow." I shrugged and pulled out of the parking spot after Bella told me the neighborhood she lived in.

"So." I said, "I hope Alice didn't overwhelm you"

"Not too much. I like her" She smiled at me. I felt relieved, thank god she liked my sister. I hope we can have a long relationship and liking each other's family is definitely crucial.

"Well, I have to warn you. She'll try to buy you designer everything"

"Buy me?" she asked.

"Well, Alice is fairly well off. She's a fashion designer and Jasper is a lawyer." I glanced over to see Bella's eyes widen. "So, don't fight her too much, but don't be taken advantage of. Enlist Rose as a bodyguard and mediator. She's pretty good at handling Alice"

Bella nodded, thinking. "I don't want her to buy me anything"

"Well, that's pretty much inevitable. Just take it in stride." I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Okay."

I pulled onto her street and stopped at her building. I parked and ran to open her door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.

"Walking you up, of course." she blushed and mumbled: "You don't have to"

"Yes, I do. Esme taught me manners. Plus, Emmett would kill me if I didn't make sure you were safe."

She shrugged and led me to the door. She unlocked it and walked up the stairs.

"I'm on the third floor" she called over her shoulder. I had a lovely view of the back of her jeans but I tried not to look, focusing on the steps I climbed.

We got to her door, she turned to me and said bashfully,

"Thanks so much Edward. Sorry for the inconvenience"

"It wasn't inconvenient at all. I like talking to you Bella." I saw the red show up in her cheeks, it was beautiful.

"I like talking with you too"

"Would you mind if I called you sometime?" I asked

"Not at all"

I leaned in, desperately wanting to kiss her lips but I settled for her cheek. It was undeniably too early for that.

She smiled at me and unlocked her door.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Night Edward" she said, shutting the door.

I was on cloud nine as I walked to my car. She was the most beautiful, funny, smart, passionate girl I'd ever met. That blush made me so crazy and her smile made me want to keep her smiling forever. I couldn't wait to take her out again.

I wonder when it's too soon to call. I'd have to ask Jasper.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and my sister likes to hog the computer. Reviews are appreciated. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up at 9 on Sunday to get ready to meet Alice and Rosalie at 10. I threw on jeans and a blue v-neck sweater after I took a shower so I wouldn't look bad in front of them: they dressed so well. I let my hair curl naturally and left at 9:40.

We met at the entrance to the mall, they were both standing there in designer jeans and stilettos while I was wearing Old Navy distressed jeans and converse. Perfect.

They both smiled and hugged me. Alice began talking a mile a minute: I couldn't understand any of it.

"Hey Bella" Rose smiled at me, talking over Alice.

"Hi Rosalie. How was your semi-date with Emmett?" I asked as we started walking into the mall.

"It was fun" she was actually blushing. Alice had stopped ranting uncontrollably then and she looked at Rose in shock then she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my goodness Rose! You totally love Emmett! This is so exciting"

"I do not!" She was blushing almost as much as I do; except she looked amazing and I look like a clown.

"Rosalie, you love him. Why else would you still be working at that gym?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

We'd stopped by a bench in the mall so we could talk easily.

"I like teaching the classes Alice. I told you that. I don't want modeling to be the only thing I do." She didn't sound very convincing to me…

"We all know, even Bella does, that you're only still there because you like Emmett. And that blushing only happens when you love someone, unless you're Bella of course." Cue Bella's blush.

Then it hit me: "Wait, Rosalie. You're a _model_?!"

She shrugged "Yeah, that's not the point. I like Emmett a lot and him working at the gym may be _one_ of the reasons I work there but there's no way I love him. I mean, we've been out once." She sighed, sounding defeated. Alice reached up to pat her back.

"It's okay Rosie. I knew I loved Jasper on our first date and Bella here's already falling in love with Edward." My jaw dropped.

"W-W-What?" She ignored me and looked at the store behind me.

"Ooh guys. Let's go in there first" and she proceeded to drag me into the store, Rose following behind us.

Alice started handing me clothes, almost everything she saw. I held them as I tried to reason with her.

"Alice, I don't love Edward. I just met him yesterday. Heck, I just met you yesterday!" She looked at me and rolled her eyes

"Did I say you loved him? No. I said you were falling in love with him. It's different." She returned to the rack, continuing to throw clothes into my arms. "Plus. You're allowed to fall in love quickly with your soul mate. That's how fate works"

"Alice. I met the guy yesterday and now he's my _soul mate?"_

"Don't tell me you don't feel incredibly attracted to him: more so than to any other guy you know?"

I couldn't respond. That was certainly true but Edward's probably the best looking guy I've ever met.

"And you already feel comfortable with him after only the first day?"

Again. She was right.

"I don't even need to ask how comfortable you are with his family because obviously you're fine with me. I mean, no new friends argue like this unless they're supposed to be friends" She threw something red on top of the pile.

I sighed. I didn't think she was right but I had a feeling I couldn't win this argument.

"It's okay Bella," Rose appeared behind me, handing Alice a stack of clothes, "No one wins against Alice. She's stubborn and way too smart for a fashion designer"

Alice sifted quickly through the clothes Rose handed her and nodded in approval.

"Wait." I said "You're a model, and you're a fashion designer?" I looked at them with my eyes wide. They both nodded, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Explain to me again why I belong in this family?" I said incredulously "I'm a high school English teacher for crying out loud!" Alice scoffed.

"Like that matters at all Bella. You're doing what you love to do, that's what matters. Not how glamorous your job is or how much it pays. Don't you know that?" Rose smiled at me kindly.

"Of course she knows that, Alice. Teachers don't teach for the money." I smiled back at them. They were so kind to me. We hardly knew each other but we were acting like best friends.

They led me towards the dressing room and I handed Alice the stack of clothes, planning on having fun watching her try them on. But Alice shook her head and said

"They're for you to try on."

"What? I don't need clothes and I really don't want to try them on"

"Oh yes you do." She said firmly and pushed me into the dressing room. I looked at Rosalie, pleading with my eyes. She shook her head deviously.

"You're not getting any help from me. We can't have a future Cullen dressing poorly can we?"

Alice shut the door in my face.

They made me try on everything and I had to show them all of them. After forty-five minutes worth of trying on ridiculously expensive clothes, I was finally finished. I walked out of the stall in my normal clothes.

Alice was looking through a large stack of clothes while Rose was hanging some on the unwanted rack.

"You have to wear this on your next date with Edward, Bella" Alice told me, holding up a strapless blue summer dress that I'd actually liked.

"Alice. I'm not getting all of those."

"Oh yes you are" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice, I'll buy the dress and one more thing. But I can't afford all of those. I'm on a teacher's salary" I told her. The dress was probably too expensive for my budget but I really liked it and I'd be able to wear it a lot.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm buying it for you."

"No. You're not." I told her.

"Yes I am." She picked up all the clothes and walked out of the dressing room. Rose turned to me and shrugged.

"Give her a break, Bella. She loves doing this stuff and money's not an issue for them" she told me.

I sighed but I couldn't bring myself to regret coming with them. I'd had fun. I didn't have many girl friends to talk to and Rose and Alice were great girls.

We spent all day shopping, going to many more stores and buying way too many clothes for me. I attempted to veto many of them but there was one item in particular I refused to get.

"Alice, I look like a hooker"

"You do not. It's hot." She told me.

The dress was extremely short and tight, the bright red fabric hung tight to my legs. The neckline was a v that was way too deep to be appropriate and drew attention to the fact that I have no breasts.

"I'm not getting it." I could be stubborn too, Alice Hale.

"But Bellaaaa" she whined. Rosalie just laughed at us.

"I can leave, Alice" I reminded her. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine. But you'll regret not buying this."

"I doubt it" I called as I peeled the dress off, if you could even call it a dress.

When I came out of the dressing room, Rose held out her hand. I looked at her curiously but gave her the dress. She walked past me into the dressing room.

Alice laughed at the look on my face,

"You may not like flaunting it, Bella, but Rose has no problem with it"

I might not have had a problem wearing the dress if I looked like Rose did wearing it. The places where the dress hung awkwardly on me, Rose's body filled perfectly.

"Bella, would you care if I get this dress?" she looked at me hopefully

"Of course not, you should get it. It looks great on you!" She smiled and Alice huffed, still annoyed that I wouldn't buy it, I suppose.

That was the last store we went to before getting lunch. We ate in the food court, talking about our brothers. I got some pretty embarrassing stories about Edward for future reference and in turn, I told them about Emmett's more humiliating moments.

After lunch, Rose and I exchanged numbers, we all made a promise to have dinner soon, and we left.

I had way too many new clothes, but I'd had fun hanging out with Rosalie and Alice. I was really glad I made two new friends.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here so I can get this chapter up. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!**


End file.
